Juniper
by Sachahaditeasy
Summary: - "Et ce que Blaise Zabini n'avait pas compris au début était vite devenu la chose la plus évidente de l'univers."   Traduction de la célèbre fic d'attica.
1. Jesus, poor you

**Disclaimer :** Don't own.

**Note :** Ceci est la traduction de la fiction du même nom écrite par "attica", que je vous encourage à aller lire. Comme l'a dit  George Borrow " _La traduction est, au mieux, un écho._" et c'est bien le cas ici. J'ai essayé de préserver l'ambiance originale tout en limitant au maximum les anglicismes qui doivent cependant malheureusement abonder. Il n'est pas toujours facile de choisir entre fidélité au texte et liberté esthétique et j'espère que ceux qui auront lu le texte d'attica ne seront pas trop scandalisés par mes choix. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite voir cette version corrigée, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail ou une review et je prendrai alors en compte sa suggestion si je la juge profitable.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**JUNIPER**

**

* * *

**

« Il doit y avoir une morale là-dedans, quelque part, » dit-il. « Toi, tomber amoureux de la fille que tu avais juré haïr toute ta vie. » Blaise laisse s'échapper une volute de fumée de son cigare. « Je crois qu'on faisait une ronde un soir – c'était ça non ? Bon sang, je ne m'en souviens même plus – et tu as dit que si Dieu devait t'accorder une faveur et t'en donnait l'opportunité, tu la pousserais du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

Il se souvenait de cette nuit. Il avait une flasque de vodka sous sa cape et lui et Blaise avaient fait leur ronde complètement saouls. Granger l'avait su mais n'avait rien dit – juste un regard furieux jeté dans leur direction.

« Tu as, » dit Draco, étendu sur le canapé et fixant le plafond, « absolument, cent pour cent, complètement raison. » C'est le moment où il essaye de rire. Comme si d'une certaine façon, c'était amusant, d'être coincé dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas amusant, lui dirait plus tard Blaise. C'était pathétique. On devrait l'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs. Draco Malfoy le Putin de Pathétique.

Il y a un petit moment de silence alors. Draco examine le plafond de son ami et imagine qu'il s'effondre sur lui-même et l'écrase au sol, chaque organe et chaque membre, une giclée de sang qui jaillit sur le tapis importé de Blaise, fait à la main par des petits enfants indonésiens aveugles. Les Zabinis avaient en générale toujours une histoire à raconter pour chaque meuble de leur manoir. Ils avaient soit étés sculptés par des enfants décapités ou bénis par un saint excentrique. Draco n'avait pas les capacités mentales pour tout retenir. Blaise non plus.

Blaise fume toujours. « Lucius, ce pauvre salaud. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure où l'on parle. » Et puis, soudain, un petit rire. « Seigneur, pauvre de toi. »

Zabini n'a rien d'autre à lui dire à part des mots remplis de pitié, et de temps en temps un soupir d'ironie et un hochement de tête. Normal. Blaise n'avait jamais été d'un grand secours. On pouvait fumer un cigare et boire du scotch avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais été bon à quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la vie.

Ils étaient vraiment pareils tous les deux.

Il se lève et commence à dépasser tous les grigris sordides des Zabinis quand Blaise le rappelle. Il ne s'est pas levé de son fauteuil en cuir italien. Blaise pouvait jouer le blasé plutôt bien.

« Mais comment tu sais finalement ? » Il s'arrêter pour tirer une bouffée. « Que tu l'aimes, ou peu importe ce que c'est ?»

Aux oreilles d'un étranger, on dirait que Blaise n'en a rien à foutre, mais après tous ces verres et ces cigares, Draco sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il est réellement curieux. Il ne lui en veut pas d'ailleurs. La situation était aussi curieuse que stupéfiante.

Il ne sait pas comment répondre à cette question, même s'il y a réfléchi un nombre incalculable de fois. A présent c'était idiot, et s'il avait été n'importe quel autre imbécile il se serait satisfait de la réponse que peut-être - peut-être – il n'y a pas de foutue réponse à cette question idiote. Comment et Pourquoi et toute ces conneries auxquels les gens essayent de répondre, pour essayer de trouver un sens à la misère dans laquelle ils se sont foutus.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il simplement.

« Je vois, » dit Blaise. Il aspire une autre bouffée. « Je vois. »

* * *

Il bosse dans une librairie. Ça ne paye rien – littéralement – mais c'était le seul boulot qu'il pouvait décrocher avec intégrité, n'ayant pas de CV ou de parents mais une connaissance impressionnante en matière de littérature.

Il passe ses journées à vendre des livres de développement personnel à des clients affolés et à fumer dans l'arrière cour durant ses pauses. Il est forcé de lire des livres Moldus, car à présent, c'est ce qu'il est. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais ils le fascinent. Tellement volcaniques et torturés, obsédés par la pureté et la moralité et tout ce qui abaisse l'homme. Complètement cinglés en somme.

Il relit chaque mot cent fois.

Ce jour là, il l'avait vu. Elle parcours la section des classiques – typique, Granger avait toujours été de ce genre là – et il marque la page qu'il lisait et repose le livre. C'est le premier visage familier qu'il voit dans le Londres Moldu depuis qu'il a été dépossédé et , en d'autres termes, bannis. Il a le droit à une visite par mois, qu'il passe avec son seul contact restant de l'autre monde : Blaise Zabini, toujours caché de volutes de fumée et de son ignorance des choses de la vie.

Il la regarde alors qu'elle va d'étagères en étagères, avant de disparaître là où il ne plus la voir. Il se lève doucement et la suit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il a été jeté dans un monde où tout est différent hormis les bases de la vie elle-même – tragédie, mort, pauvreté, réalité- et quand il la voit il y a un changement en lui qu'il peut sentir – ce que c'est, il n'en a aucune putin d'idée – et il a besoin de la suivre. Jusqu'au bout du tunnel. N'importe où. Quelque chose – il ne sait pas quoi – lui dit de la chasser.

Il la regarde derrière une étagère, à travers un espace entre deux livres. Il a l'impression d'être un pervers et pourtant, il s'en fout.

Il n'est pas surpris qu'elle sache qu'il l'observe. « Je n'ai besoin de rien » dit-elle, continuant, examinant les reliures.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, » répond-il, se montrant enfin.

Elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard. « Non, merci. »

Quelque chose d'étrange se passe en lui. Soudain, il a l'irrépressible envie de la saisir par les épaules et la forcer à le regarder et à le reconnaître. Lui. Sa présence. N'importe quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je croyais, » réplique t-elle, levant enfin les yeux sur lui, « que je cherchais un livre. Mais maintenant, je suis harcelée par un employé. »

« Il y a d'autres librairies. »

« Celle là était sur mon chemin. »

« Vers où ? »

Elle le fixe, sans rien dire. Et puis elle rit – juste un petit éclat, un qui n'est pas vraiment fait pour avoir l'air heureux. « Oh, tu es tombé bien bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, elle le contourne et s'en va. Il en entend le tintement de la cloche et le son résonne dans sa tête toute la journée. Il ne peut pas lire son livre, quelque chose le dérange à propos d'elle. Pas comme d'habitude. C'était quelque chose de différent – si différent qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter.

* * *

Il était dans la cour arrière, il fumait. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveille, la fumée à envahit la pièce. Il trébuche, sa chemise sur son nez et sa bouche mais la fumée remplit tous les espaces trop vite. Sa vision se brouille. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et voit le bâtiment entier en flammes. Tout est en feux. Putin.

Le sol est chaud. Il entend les craquement et voit les flammes ambrées s'élancer dans le ciel. Il retourne dans la cour et essaye la sortie de secours. Cadenassée.

Enfin, l'extincteur, un gadget moldu rouge – il parvient à en comprendre le fonctionnement mais il ne peut rien contre la progression du feu qui a déjà tout dévoré autour de lui.

Il reste là un moment – exactement ce qu'une personne n'est pas censée faire au milieu d'un incendie – et il pense. C'est magnifique et terrifiant et inattendu et il va mourir. Dans les flammes. Il rit à cette idée et la fumée remplit ses poumons. L'enfer s'est ouvert juste sous ses pieds pour l'avoir enfin. Ça mérite bien un acclamation.

Étrangement, il fait la paix avec cette idée rapidement. Il va mourir cette nuit et c'est très bien. Très bien, pense t'il. Absolument parfait.

La sueur a trempé sa chemise à présent et la fumée l'étouffe. Tout devient flou, et lent, et soudain la lumière éblouissante autour de lui sombre dans le noir absolu.

* * *

Il se réveille dans une ruelle sombre à quelques rues de là où il était censé mourir. Sa tête lui fait mal, son corps est faible mais il entend une respiration. Pas seulement la sienne. Celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il repose sur quelque chose de doux. Il ressent de la chaleur là où il ne devrait y en avoir aucune.

« Malfoy. »

Il sait que c'est elle avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. A cet instant, il n'est même pas sur d'en avoir envie – mais il finit par les ouvrir et là voilà, penchée juste au dessus de lui. Il y a un léger froncement dans ses sourcils et ses lèvres sont pincées. Il ne veut pas remarquer tout ça mais c'est ce qu'il fait. Et il ne s'attendait à rien de tout ça, il ne pouvait pas se préparer.

Il se redresse immédiatement et commence à tousser. Ça fait mal. Sa tête tourne et son estomac se soulève, il a envie de vomir. Derrière lui, il l'entend se lever.

Quand il a fini de s'étouffer, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il s'empêcher de se retourner. Sa langue est faite de papier de verre et le goût de la fumée est restée dans sa bouche et s'est infiltrée sous sa peau. Il est glacé mais il sent son cœur battre pour la première fois et il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.

Il ne peut pas comprendre encore ce que signifie être sauvé par quelqu'un. Il a peur. Il a peur de se sentir coupable, ou redevable, ou indigne – tout ce qu'il sait ne pas encore être capable de supporter.

« Il fallait me laisser, » s'entend t'il dire. Sa voix est rauque, comme celle d'un étranger. « Tu aurais pu. Personne n'aurait su. »

L'air est si tendu. Presque lourd d'une histoire qu'il n'est pas sure de connaître entièrement. L'air – il a peur de le respirer mais il sait qu'il mourra s'il ne le fait pas.

« Je sais, » dit-elle. Elle s'arrête, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire exactement, avant de continuer. « J'ai tué des gens auparavant, mais je ne les ai jamais laissé mourir. »

Elle dit tout ça comme s'il y avait une différence entre les deux. Draco ne l'avait jamais su.

Il respire difficilement. Il a mal. Sa gorge est tellement sèche, il s'étouffe. « Merci. »

Il le dit, mais il ne le pense pas vraiment. Quand on a fait la paix avec l'idée de mourir, c'est presque décevant de survivre. Se dire qu'il va falloir être vivant de nouveau, faire tous ces trucs de la vie. Il ne sait plus comment faire.

« Mmh. » C'est tout ce qu'elle dit.

Quand il se retourne, elle est partie et il ne sait pas s'il est déçu ou soulagé.

* * *

« Attend une putin de seconde, » dit Blaise. « Elle t'a sauvé ? Ta petite vie de merde ? » Il secoue la tête. « Seigneur Dieu, à quoi pensait-elle ? »

C'était une très bonne question. Draco se l'était posée plusieurs fois. Rien de censé ne lui était venu à l'esprit, à part qu'elle était tout simplement une bonne personne. Ce qu'il ne croyait pas, bien sur.

« Hermione Granger, » murmure Blaise pour lui-même, « que se passe t'il dans ton esprit de petite sorcière ? »

* * *

Quand elle rentre enfin chez elle, il a déjà parcouru son courrier et mis le thé à chauffer. Quand elle le voit, elle n'est pas surprise, mais il parvient quand même à apercevoir cet éclair d'ennui dans ses yeux.

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit, » commence Blaise, en posant sa tasse de thé, « que tu as sauvé la vie de Malfoy il y a quelques semaines. » Il l'observe enlever son manteau, ses cheveux humides par la pluie. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de là où il était assis. « C'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est toi qui l'a sauvé d'une mort atroce après tout. Alors, je veux dire, allez quoi. » Il la regarde attentivement. « Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose.»

Elle lui lance un regard avant d'entrer dans sa propre cuisine et de se servir une tasse. Il y a de la buée sur sa fenêtre. Elle peut à peine voir à travers – juste des tâches de couleurs et des silhouettes. Elle résiste l'envie de passer sa main pour tout enlever.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi le sauver ? »

« C'était la seule chose décente à faire. »

«La décence est réservé à ceux qui le mérite. Toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien de décent chez Draco Malfoy. » Il se tait alors. Et quelques instants de silence s'ensuivent. « Je l'ai fait pour lui, tu sais. »

Elle ricane. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Oui et bien, je me fous pas mal que tu me crois ou pas » dit Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Honnêtement ? Draco Malfoy, banni dans le monde Moldu et dépourvu de ses pouvoir – le garçon né avec une putin de cuillère en argent logée dans la gorge ? Comment tu pensais qu'il allait vivre ? Tu pensais qu'il aimerait ça ? Qu'il apprécierait la seconde chance qu'on lui donnait ? Il allait se tuer tôt ou tard. »

« Tu es son ami. » répond t'elle.

« Exactement. Je le connais. Je sais ce qui est mieux pour lui. S'il n'a pas sa place ici, il n'a sa place nul part. » Il laisse s'échapper un soupir furieux. Elle l'observe de là où elle est, tenant sa tasse de thé fermement contre elle, ses doigts serrent la porcelaine froide. Il a l'air plus vieux, plus maigre. Son odeur brûle l'intérieur de son nez, celle des cigares et du scotch.

« C'est pathétique. Il est pathétique. Il dit, » annonce Blaise, soutenant son regard, « qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

Elle rit. « Bien sur. »

« Et s'il l'était ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Il ne l'est pas. »

En la regardant, il sait qu'elle essaye de cacher son visage. Il a lu ses carnets. Il avait tout écrit sur elle, le moindre détail. Draco l'avait couché sur le papier comme un livre. C'était contagieux, la façon qu'il avait de parler d'elle. Et ce que Blaise Zabini n'avait pas compris au début était vite devenu la chose la plus évidente de l'univers.

Quand il part, elle le rappelle.

« N'essaye pas de le tuer à nouveau, Blaise. »

Il sourit, juste un peu. « Oh, je n'oserai pas. »

Après qu'il soit parti, elle prend un bain froid. Elle pense à ce qu'il lui a dit.

_Il dit qu'il est amoureux de toi._

Elle se dit que c'est impossible. C'est impossible. Il ne la connait pas. Il a tout oublié d'elle.

Elle met la tête sous l'eau, refroidit son corps entier. Elle retient son souffle et reste immobile aussi longtemps que possible avant de revenir à la surface; elle inspire profondément, la respiration est lourde, douloureuse. Sa poitrine va exploser.

On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça.

* * *

_15 Décembre._

_Je suis un traître et elle est là seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. _

_Je suis tombé bien bas Père. _

Blaise se sert un autre verre de scotch et lit les pages qu'il connait déjà par cœur.

* * *

Il trouve un autre emploi. Il livre des paquets à travers Londres sur un vélo. Il se répète souvent qu'il en a fini d'examiner ce qui s'est passé la nuit de l'incendie – à quel point tout a été si mystérieux, et à quel point cela continuait de la hanter, comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait digérer. C'était au fond de lui même, et tandis qu'il l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait la journée, ça devenait insupportable la nuit. Il prenait des somnifères qu'il avait volé dans une clinique. C'était la seule chose qui le faisait dormir un peu.

Parfois, quand il dormait, il faisait des rêves. Des rêves qui lui étaient familiers, et qui le réveillaient souvent en sueur. Elle était dans beaucoup d'entre eux. Au début, ses rêves étaient ambigus, comme s'il était dans le brouillard, mais depuis cette nuit, ils commençaient à devenir de plus en plus clairs et réalistes. Il la voyait. Parfois, il lui parlait. Et une fois, juste une fois, il l'avait embrassé.

C'est ce qui le convainc que ne pas dormir était peut-être la meilleure des deux solutions.

* * *

« Il commence à se souvenir. » Il joue avec son ouvre-lettre. Toujours aiguisé. « Il fait des rêves. »

Son corps se raidit. Il peut lire sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Je le sais. Il m'en parle. » Il repose le couteau devant lui. « La question est, que-ce que _tu_ vas faire ? »

_21 Décembre._

_On pourrait s'enfuir. Personne ne le saurait. _

_Ce serait comme un nouveau départ._

_22 Décembre._

_Granger dit que les nouveaux départs n'existent pas. _

* * *

Parfois, il a les même rêves. Et parfois, ce sont de nouveaux.

« Tue la, Draco. Tue la, putin. Si tu ne la tue pas, » siffle Blaise, « elle te tuera. Elle ou Potter. Ils te tueront, et ils se foutront que tu implores leur pitié ou non. »

Dans ses rêves, il observe tout de l'intérieur. Il ne contrôle rien. C'est juste un spectateur. Pourtant, il a toujours l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il sait que ce qu'ils vont dire avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer avant que ça ne se passe.

Il sait qu'il ne la tue pas. Il lui donne la chance de le tuer. Et il sait, avant que ça n'arrive, qu'elle ne le tue pas, non plus.

_24 Décembre. _

_Mon procès est dans quelques heures. Elle me répète que tout va bien aller mais ses paumes sont moites et elle serre ma main si fort que mes doigts sont devenus bleus. _

_Je lui ai dit que je la croyais._

Il croit la voir. Partout. Des boucles brunes sur le trottoir sont les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour bien voir et c'est là qu'elle disparaît. Ça le rend fou. Elle était tout le monde mais personne n'était elle.

Plus il rêve, plus il devient anxieux. Il y a quelque chose qui pulse dans on corps et qui le démange de l'intérieur. Quelque chose manque. Quelque chose d'important, et il devient obsédé à l'idée de comprendre ce que c'est. Il a envie de s'arracher la peau. Il sait que c'est elle. C'est quelque chose qui la concerne. Ça ne peut être autre chose. Il doit la trouver.

Il doit savoir ou bien, ou bien il va mourir.

Elle l'a sauvé quand elle n'avait pas à le faire, et il doit y avoir une raison.

Il ne sait pas où la trouver, mais il commence par le manoir Zabini. Il cherche. Blaise sait quelque chose. Toujours.

Il dérange tout. Il est devenu fou. Il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours mais son corps est alerte. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherche, mais il sait qu'il saura quand il l'aura trouvé.

Blaise le regarde depuis la porte. Il aurait du savoir que ça allait arriver. Le sort n'avait jamais fait effet très longtemps, pas dans ces cas là, et jamais pour Draco Malfoy. Le Ministère avait été idiot de croire le contraire.

Pendant qu'il l'observe il songe qu'il ne le reconnaît plus. Et puis il se ravise. En réalité, c'est le contraire. C'est l'homme qu'il était, avant. L'homme, croyait t'il, qu'il avait toujours été destiné à devenir. Il lui est familier car Blaise se reconnaît en lui. La même urgence, l'angoisse, le désespoir pour une femme. La même femme. Tout avait toujours été à propos d'elle.

Il rit à cette pensée. Essaye tout au moins, et y arrive à moitié.

Il a ses carnets derrière lui. Il les a lu des centaines de fois et avait juré que jamais Draco Malfoy ne remettrait la main dessus. Mais tandis qu'il le regarde, Blaise sait qu'il n'a plus vraiment le choix.

« Malfoy, » l'appelle t'il. Draco s'immobilise. « Je crois que ceci t'appartient. »

_25 Décembre._

_Dis lui que je l'aime, d'accord ? _

Il lit tout, et soudain il comprend.

Il va la trouver.

Quand il la voit, il réalise qu'il n'a absolument rien prévu. Il est venu mu par une impulsion trop violente pour être ignorée et maintenant qu'il est là, il se sent submergé. Tout se précipite, et il se sent léger, et lourd à la fois – comme s'il était déchiré entre la gravité et l'espace libre. Il veut se rapprocher d'elle mais en examinant son visage, il se rend compte qu'elle a peur.

A t'elle peur de lui ? A t'il commis une erreur ?

Il sent cette pulsation en lui. Qui tonne comme un éclair dans ses oreilles.

« Salut, » dit il finalement.

« Salut. » Elle essaye de sourire et ça lui fait mal. Il commence seulement à réaliser à quel point elle lui a manqué. Il ne souvient pas comment il a fait pour vivre si longtemps sans elle. Il a l'impression de s'effriter de l'intérieur mais il sait qu'il doit rester debout.

« Je me souviens, » souffle t'il. « Je me souviens de chaque putin de détails. » Il rit pour couvrir le silence pesant, étouffant entre eux. Il est nerveux et complètement terrifié. Ses paumes sont horriblement moites. Il se sent un peu faible, vulnérable. Exactement ce qu'on ressent en se rendant compte qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un. « Alors ? »

Elle le fixe, les lèvres serrées, sans dire un mot.

« Entre » dit-elle doucement.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils ont disparu.

Une note froissée est trouvée dans la main raide et froide de Blaise Zabini. Son cigare s'est éteint depuis longtemps.

_Dis lui que je l'aimais, d'accord ? _

FIN


	2. NdA

_Update 30/12/10_

* * *

**NdA :** Merci pour les feedbacks, j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fait un travail trop affreux. Je tenais simplement à clarifier certaines choses. La plupart des lecteurs ont avoués ne pas tout saisir de l'intrigue. Tout d'abord, c'est dans les habitudes d'attica, l'auteur originelle, de laisser une grande partie du _plot_ à la libre interprétation du lecteur. Je vous assure que cet OS est loin d'être le plus indéchiffrable! Je me permets d'éclairer certains points, attica ayant fait de même -chose rare- sur son livejournal il me semble.

_Suite à la guerre, dont l'issue -on peut le supposer – fut favorable pour le camp d'Harry – Draco a été condamné à l'exil par le Ministère ( bien qu'on puisse penser qu'à la toute fin, celui-ci se soit retourné contre Voldemort , cf l'entrée dans son journal du 15 décembre ). Il est alors banni dans le monde Moldu et privé de ses souvenirs d'Hermione. Son seul contact est Blaise Zabini qui a récupéré les carnets de Malfoy ( à vous d'imaginer comment ceux-ci se sont retrouvés en sa possession ) et dans lesquels ce dernier parlait d'Hermione._

_Quand Hermione rentre dans la librairie, quelque chose chez Draco se déclenche et les souvenirs affluent. Et quand tous deux finissent par disparaître ensemble – comme Draco le voulait avant d'être privé de sa mémoire – Blaise se tue, ce qui est plutôt mélodramatique pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à être blasé de tout._

Plus clair maintenant ?

Dans tous les cas, _stay tuned_, car je me suis attelée au projet de traduire tous les OS de cette auteur.

Beaucoup vous attendent, encore plus intrigants !


End file.
